


Touch

by alexaplaysgames



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort, F/M, Let June be loved, M/M, No beta we die like me after June's confession scene, Other, Touching, Very brief mentions of past abuse, Yeah it's another June body worship fic and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaplaysgames/pseuds/alexaplaysgames
Summary: His mind soothed by your everlasting touch.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Reader, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Touch

The softness of your hands could smooth diamonds to dust.

The heat in your gaze could boil precious metals; your adoration could bring Eros to his knees. With every soft caress of your palms, like warm wind over the valleys and gentle slopes of his body, touched golden by light, _your light_ , June can only think that he has never been touched like this.

Touched, and been touched, he has, with hands that cut like steel and bit like the maw of a starved beast. Those touches have been seared into his skin; reflected between mirror and iris, he has read the words written on his body as _pain_ and _hurt_. Each time he turned from his reflection with a ripple of disgust, thus he has grown to believe he always deserved those touches and stifled the ache in his stomach, snuffed out the flame of his desire for anything minutely more.

Then you arose from the ashes like a phoenix and brought with you everything he has ever, no, _never_ , wanted. Who was he to fall to your feet, when all he had to offer you was the broken pieces of something that had never been?

All too happy to take those pieces and stitch them back together, you were, your careful hand sewing thread between the aching cracks of his skin. Such surgical precision, to him, was no stranger, yet the way in which you worked rivalled every memory of white coats and anesthetic in his mind.

“June,” you breath his name into the flesh of his hip, lips grazing over sun-kissed skin.

How you can take one syllable and overflow it with an ocean of hidden meaning, he knows not. He knows only the sweet press of your mouth in this moment, your molten breath seeping into the crevices and setting fire to his veins.

You’ll take his poison and set in aflame, he hopes. Let your heat drive out the toxins which lie dormant in his blood, flip him inside out and give to him with your touch the sweet sanctity of rebirth.

He wants to be made new by you.

You drift with the softness of a gentle wave over the expanse of his skin, find a new target in his scars. Through clenched fist he cannot hide the way he jolts under your tracing tongue, memories threatening crushed ribs with their heavy weight upon his chest.

Your fingertips say, “I’m here” and your lips speak of comfort. The heady tranquillity of everything that is you makes calm his rapidly beating heart. When next met with his own reflection, he’ll look upon his scars and think nothing but _this_ , of you, all-encompassing and whole.

His hate for himself will be forgotten. His love will seep into you and then bleed back into him, until your equilibrium is infinite, and his mind soothed by your everlasting touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @alexaplaysgames


End file.
